dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Griffon
} |name = Griffon |image = Griffons.jpg |px = 270px |affiliation = Griffons Grey Wardens |appearances = Dragon Age: Last Flight }} Griffons, sometimes known as "aerials,"Based on the Griffon's Helm description. were giant flying creatures with the bodies of lions and the heads, wings, and talons of eagles. They became extinct during the Exalted Age. Background The griffons were native to the Wandering Hills and the northern reaches of the Hunterhorn Mountains,Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Core Rulebook, p. 257 although other sources claim the griffons were native to Seheron instead. They were fierce predators, but certain groups among the Orth managed to forge alliances with the creatures. Some of these folk later joined the Grey Wardens and taught their new brothers how to ride griffons in battle. The griffon trainers had a bond with their griffons and both knew what they wanted from their relationship. For the griffon that meant grooming. Griffons chose their riders rather than being chosen by a Warden and they refused to carry riders they did not want.Dragon Age: Last Flight, p. 31. As a result, the training of griffon riders was difficult and griffons were viewed with caution and respect. The bond between rider and griffon was strong and when a griffon's rider died the griffon often mourned.Dragon Age: Last Flight, p. 49. The Wardens experimented with relocating griffons' eyries, but no chicks ever survived.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 2, p. 7 The Blights devastated the eyries and the griffons slowly died off, finally becoming extinct during the Storm Age. Rumors occasionally surface of them surviving in some remote area, but have always come to naught. The Warden in charge of the care of the griffons was known as the roostmaster.Dragon Age: Last Flight, p. 49. Physiology An adult griffon could grow to be more than twelve feet from beak to tail, with a wingspan even larger.Dragon Age: Last Flight, p. 31. Male griffons could weigh more than one thousand pounds and females slightly less. With beaks powerful enough to break bone and claws capable of shredding armor, griffons were valued and ferocious companions to the Grey Wardens. Griffons were expressive in their emotions. The eyes of griffons were bright gold and they would close them halfway when pleased. They also purred when content.Dragon Age: Last Flight, p. 31. Grey Wardens typically selected smaller and lighter Wardens to ride griffons, allowing the griffons to serve longer as steeds under harsh conditions.Dragon Age: Last Flight, p. 31. Even so, a healthy griffon could easily fight while carrying two armored riders. The griffons' fur and plumage varied from charcoal black to brilliant white, with most bearing grey hues. Many Grey Wardens believe that it was this coloration that inspired their order's name. The Griffon Rampant remains the symbol of the Grey Wardens to this day, and griffon iconography appears on many Grey Warden artifacts. The High Constable, the second-in-command to the First Warden, was the aerial commander during the time of the griffons.Based on the High Constable's Mace description. Known griffons * Blacktalon, griffon of Huble * Crookytail, griffon of Garahel * Hunter, griffon of Lisme * Revas, griffon of Isseya * Shrike, griffon of Danaro * Skriax, griffon of Dendi * Smoke, griffon of Amadis * Traveler, griffon of Felisse * Wren, griffon of Edelys Trivia * Some of the armor that was used by the Grey Warden griffon riders can be found in the Grey Warden Vault in Denerim. * Weisshaupt Fortress contains aeries the griffons of old used to breed.Per conversation with Mistress Woolsey in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Aeries appear to be referred to as weyrs in Dragon Age: Inquisition.The Fortress of Adamant. Dragon Age. Coincidentally there is a location in Antiva known as The Weyrs. * Corff the Bartender is apparently working on a novel involving something called "Speed Griffons". }} Gallery Grey warden griffon.jpg| A Grey Warden mounted on a griffon See also References Category:Creatures Category:Grey Warden lore